So much for my happy ending
by Popelka
Summary: Edward leaves to go help the clan in Denali, while James's attack begins to take it's effect on Bella... In an unexpected way. Please Review! My first fanfic!
1. Introduction

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Is that you?"

It had been two years since Edward left to go help the clan in Denali, which should've only taken two weeks. We were at the Cullen's house when I had fainted, Alice had just told me he was leaving. Carlisle had to take blood (with a needle) to make sure I had the right amount of blood sugar; I had been fainting often lately. He said he'd send it to the lab the next day. The test results were shocking.

Way back when James had attacked me, Edward sucked out all the venom, or so he thought. I had the smallest drop left in my veins, not enough for the transformation to take just three days, but enough to transform me. That's why I had been fainting, it had exhausted my system. The whole transformation took all of three years, and at the time, I had only a month left of being human.

I was shocked, I told Carlisle I needed time to think, and raced out the door to my truck. I didn't want to go home, I couldn't go home. "But Charlie," I thought, "I only have a month to be with him!" I drove home against my will.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. "Bella what's wrong, you look a little out of it."

"Ha!" I thought, " a little out of it? Well you would be too." Again, all in my head.

"Nothing Ch-" I quickly stopped myself. "Dad, nothing, I'm just a little… tired." I tried my best to look droopy. I couldn't deal with him right now.

"Ok, sweetheart, there's a game on tonight, I'll order pizza. Go on up to bed." He said kindly. Why did he have to be in such a good mood? He was gonna be so hard to let go of.

"Thanks, Dad." I ran up the stairs, as I shut the door to my room I heard the house shake a little. "Uh, that wasn't supposed to happen, I didn't mean to slam it." I said to my self.

"Bella? You okay up there?" I heard Charlie yell.

"Uh, yeah Dad, I'm fine, accident!" I looked out the window; it had started to rain hard. "Must have been the thunder." I thought. I went to lay down. I looked around the room, my childish blue walls, the smell of the big flower tree right out my window. I was going to miss all these things that reminded me of home. I took deep breths and slowly fell into a dreamy sleep.

A week later, I finally got out of my room, sulking wasn't for me. I thought I wanted to become a vampire. What was wrong with me? I went to check the mail, I got an invitation from a college near Forks, to come for a week and check out the school. "Charlie, did you have anything to do with this?" I called.

He walked sheepishly into the room. "I just wanted you to check out a school that was close to home," he admitted. I felt kind of guilty, so I agreed to go.

The phone began to ring, as Charlie walked out the door, happy I agreed so quickly. "Hello, Swan residence."

"Bella? Bella! I'm so glad to hear you! I haven't seen you anywhere this week! Are you okay? Where have you been? How are you dealing with this all? Should I demand Edward comes back? Did you tell Charlie? Should I tell Charlie? How's he doing? Will I ha-"

"Alice! Calm down! I'm fine everything's fine!" I stopped. Hearing her voice, it made me break into tears. He's gone. I'm abandoning Charlie! All the thoughts that I was trying to suppress this past week, were brought up again. The phone dropped, and I did the only thing I could. I told Charlie I was going to check out the school, and I ran.

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfic, hoped y'all liked it!I know it's quite confusing, but trust me, it will clear up a bit in later chapters. I'm home for Thanksgiving break, so I'll update soon!**


	2. Elyon

**A/N: Ok, I know the last chapter was a bit confusing, please tell me if there is anything else you would like me to go more into detail after this!**

Of course, I wasn't going to go tour the school, I needed to go away and think. Driving down the road, I became very impatient with my car. I parked it in a field, hidden far from view of the main road. I wondered if I could run as fast as Edward yet? I concentrated on the opposite side of the field and took off; it took me not even a fraction of a second to nearly run into a tree.

"That's amazing!" I thought. "I didn't even trip!" I giggled to myself.

"Whose there?" I tensed up. Slowly turning, I smelled something sweet, very sweet. "Who are you? What do you want?" The woman's voice sounded clear, and song-y but nervous.

"I-I'm Bella, um, Bella Swan," I stuttered, "I, uh was just here to um," I nervously looked up at her. Her skin, pale, a bit chalky, her eyes black, but with a hint of topaz around the edges. "I was, um, just about to leave. So if you'll just let me go, I'll be on my way." I hurriedly rushed past her, and saw out of the corner of my eye, she was sniffing the air.

"Wait!" She yelled, "Why, why do you smell like that?" she asked, her eyes determined, her tone was also.

"Smell like what?" I honestly had no clue what she was talking about.

"You smell different than everyone else," we were only about three feet away. "like, I don't know, but it's very sweet."

Suddenly it hit me. She smelled what I always smelled whenever I was near the Cullens. I realized I had only three weeks to go, for it to be all over." I-I'm sorry, I really must go."

"You're just like me! Oh, please! Don't go! I've been out here for I don't know how long!" I looked up and saw red in her eyes, she was a newborn, and she smelled I was a vampire. I didn't know what to do. What she would do, so I figured might as well make some new friends if I should spend the rest of eternity alive.

"Sure," I saw her sigh in relief. "My name is Bella."

"I'm Elyon." She curtsied. "If I may, can I ask why you're here Bella?"

"I just felt like being by myself,"

"Oh, I'm sorry for intruding. I didn't mean to! I was just startled that someone was here," she stopped. She looked as if she was trying to decide something. "Bella, if I tell you something, will you promise me not to freak out?"

"Sure"

"I," she sighed. "I'm afraid I might be a monster."

"Why?"

"Well, every time I'm around someone, I just, I want to, not you of coarse but I, ugh. I feel like eating them!" We stared at each other for a while, I giggled.

"What?" she asked. "I'm not joking."

"Elyon, do you want to hear a story? I think you'll find it very interesting."

"Sure." She said. I explained everything to her in my "story", what she was, how she became what she was. She asked me how I knew this and so I even told her all about me and the Cullens.

We became friends and helped each other through the next few weeks; we both became "gifted". She was almost like Jasper, she could change moods in the room, but she couldn't feel them, thank goodness for that because I couldn't deal with two paranoid vampires.

My gift was almost like shape shifting. I could change my height, hair, eye, and skin color, hair texture, eye shape, any human feature; I just couldn't mutate myself into anything that looked non-human. It was quite entertaining at times.

I had called Alice's phone at the beginning, when I first met Elyon. She said she had seen that Edward wasn't coming back anytime soon, and he didn't need to help out in Denali anymore…

APOV

"What in the world is he still doing there!" Esme fumed. Pacing back and forth, I knew we looked like idiots, and Rosalie never failed to tell us so. Esme would always just glare at her, and Rose would apologize.

"Why does he always do this to that poor girl?" she ranted.

"I don't know but if I have t-" I stopped.

"What is it Alice?" asked Jasper.

"I just had a vision…"

"And?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I giggled.

"Alice!" He said.

"Okay, okay! Well, you were at school, you had just skipped class, and you were talking to this one girl," I started.

"Alice, I swear, I can explain! I had no idea that she even existed!" he began throwing out excuses. It was funny.

"She was really pretty," I stated.

"Wait," Rose jumped in. "how pretty?" I laughed; you could always count on Rose to be the shallowest person in a conversation.

"Enough to make even you jealous." I admitted.

"Alice, I swear, I don't even know this girl!" Jasper raved.

"Jasper," I said calmly, "I'm not angry with you in the slightest."

"Whew! Thank you Alice! Wait, why?"

"Because, she was kicking your ass." I stated simply, and walked right upstairs.

"What?!" I heard him say.

**A/N: hehe Alice's POV was fun to write. Please review!!!! Will update as soon as I can.**

**Hmmmm, who could the girl who was beating up Jasper be??? **

**Hint- It isn't Elyon.**


	3. Ben,Forks,Alaska,& fillers

**A/N: Ok, I got a lot of E-mails about who the girl was, and I just have to say its not in this chapter yet. I wrote this to clear up a few things, so I can start the next part of the story. Please review!!!**

JPOV

"What!?" I exclaimed. A girl, beating _me_ up! As if! Alice walked up the stairs smugly, and shouted.

"Don't worry, _Jazzy_, you'll get over it!"

"_Jazzy_?!Alice, where in the world did you get that from?"

"Maybe you should ask that girl!"

"Haha! This day just gets better and better! Edward isn't annoying me, that foolish _Bella_," Rosalie sneered, "is gone, and Jasper is gonna get whopped by," she giggled. " A HUMAN GIRL!" At this she busted out laughing.

"Rose," I started,

"Yes, Jazzy! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Just remember, I know where you live, muahahahahah!" I ran out the door." She will kill me for that," I thought. "Still, totally worth it."

&K&A&T&A&R&I&N&A&

BPOV

I had called Charlie and told him, I left for a College in Texas. He didn't take it to well, said I was going to turn into a hillbilly… I've always liked Texas, so I knew what to tell him to keep him from being disappointed with me.

Elyon and I stayed in the forest for a few years, I taught her how to hunt animals, instead of humans. When we got bored, we would play charades and she would have to guess who I was, it was also good practice for me to control my shape shifting better.

We also noticed I was a lot faster and stronger than her. I always wondered why that was…

SkipSkip

Four years had passed, all the same. Elyon and I stayed in Washington, being that we sparkled and all. We enrolled in different high schools, each year enrolling as juniors, but stopped after we got tired of the ignorant humans drooling over us. I took her to Seattle once, it wasn't a pleasant experience. She nearly beheaded three men, all who either robbed stores, or who had an evil mood consuming them. She punched one guy in the face for looking at her the wrong way. Needless to say, we spent a few more years in the forest. I had to help her work on her gift if we were to go out ever again. She became a lot more, quiet afterwards.

Alice called me once during those years, saying they were moving to Alaska, so they wouldn't blow their cover. She asked how I was dealing with everything; I just said hope you have a good time in Alaska, and hung up.

changechange

Elyon once came back from hunting with a guy in her arms, he was almost dead. He had been on a ledge that had given from under beneath him, and he fell. He was in pretty bad shape; she asked me if we could save him. I had to agree.

His name was Ben Pavese; he was about twenty years old. He had handsome features, but was nothing compared to Edward, even in vampire form. Edward, that name was so painful for me to even think of. Ben took being a vampire quite well, and took the painful transformation well also. He was nice, and reminded me a lot of Charlie. He was very protective of Elyon and me, it was cute. I loved him like a big brother; he would always make us laugh. He could sense things that would happen danger, attacks, happiness, but he couldn't see the future.

He and Elyon got married a year later; I was ecstatic that they were happy together. It was another good thing that happened because of me turning into a vampire.

SkipSomeun-inportanttime

Elyon and I decided to give high school another try… we were getting bored again. It was my turn to pick this time. I really wanted to see everyone in Forks again.

"So, have you chosen a high school yet?" Elyon asked me one afternoon.

"Uh, actually yes. Its in Forks." I replied.

"Isn't that where you used to go?" she said.

"Well, yes, but I'll change my look, and they've never seen you, so it should be alright! I would really like to see everyone again." I reasoned.

"Hmmm, alright, plus I'll get to see all the people you've been telling me about!" She said, and turned to Ben. "Sweetheart, could you enroll us, please?"

"Sure, but I'll need a little help, 'kay Bella?" he said.

"Of coarse!" I was so excited to finally go back! I wondered if anything had changed...

We waited a few weeks for school to start, and she dragged me shopping for back-to-school.

reviewreviewreview

**A/N: Okay, I know this wasn't my best one, because I wrote it when all my cousins were here, and they all were shouting ideas to me at once (I will have to come back and re-write, when I don't have 7 people yelling ideas at me... )Please review, and tell me if there is anything I need to fix! It would be a big help!**

**Katarina**


End file.
